


Promises

by EllieD113



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieD113/pseuds/EllieD113
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Kudos: 56





	Promises

Getting drunk Serkan up the steps is no small feat. As they reach the top, he takes his arm from around Eda’s shoulders and she doesn’t even notice the way their fingers had intertwined until his are pulling away.

“Come on,” she says softly. “Show me where the shower is.”

“This waaaaaay.” Serkan grins, wiggling his eyebrows.

Eda can’t help but laugh, even though she knows she shouldn’t be. Shouldn’t be laughing, shouldn’t be following Serkan into his bedroom, shouldn’t be stopping to shed her jacket and toss it over the back of the couch as Serkan disappears into the bathroom.

Shouldn’t be here at all.

  


“Edaaaaaaa!”

Serkan’s sing-song voice breaks into her thoughts and she shakes her head, clearing away the nagging feeling of self-doubt. He’s sitting on the counter when she walks in, heels thunking against the cabinets underneath.

“I like your outfit,” he compliments. “I like all your outfits.”

“Oh, yeah?” Eda reaches into the walk-in and the shower hisses to life as she turns the knob.

Serkan nods, suddenly looking very serious. “Mmm hmm. They drive me craaaaazy.” 

Eda doesn’t respond, mostly because she isn’t sure how to. Instead, she holds out her hand for Serkan to take and he hops off the counter.

  


Leading him under the spray, Eda feels something in her stomach twist as Serkan’s eyes lock onto hers. She reaches up, pushing his hair back, caressing his face, for no other reason than she wants to. Fingers clutching at Serkan’s vest, Eda peels it away, letting it fall to the floor with a wet sound.

She feels Serkan’s hands at her waist and then he’s pulling her against him, pulling her under the water. Before she could stop him - she’d like to be able to think. 

But even if she could, Eda doesn’t know that she would.

  


He’s so close, his lips are so close, and it takes every fiber of Eda’s being not to lean in. But she feels Serkan’s hand trail from her waist to her ribcage, feels the muscles in his arms flexing under her own hands, and then she’s pressing a hand to the back of his neck, pulling him in and closing the space between them.

Serkan makes a soft sound as their lips meet, and Eda moans in response as his arms come around her back, tightening.

God, she knows she should stop this. Where is the willpower she had at Piril’s birthday? The self-control?

  


100% gone, just like she is.

  


Despite the steam filling the room, the tile is cold against Eda’s back as Serkan pushes her against the wall. He steps into her space, body pressing against hers, and he hopes she can feel what she’s doing to him, how she’s making him feel.

The way her lips stutter against his tells him she can.

Pressing a kiss to Eda’s cheek, Serkan latches into her neck, tongue lathing against her skin as a hand finds her breast. It’d be so easy, he thinks, to just pull her flimsy little bandeau down, so he does.

“Serkan,” Eda moans, finally finding her voice as his lips close around a nipple. Her hands tighten in his hair, her fingernails scratching against his scalp. “We shouldn’t be doing this. You’re drunk.”

Pulling away, Serkan stands to his full height. “I’m sober,” he promises, gaze unwavering.

A moment passes between them, the moment in which Eda could gather herself and walk away. Serkan almost thinks she’s going to when her fingers close around his wrist.

But then she lifts his hand and places it on her breast.

He kisses her again.

  


Hands gripping the backs of her thighs, Serkan lifts Eda and grunts as she wraps her legs around him, pressing in all the right places. He doesn’t bother with turning the shower off, just steps out of it and carries Eda into the bedroom.

He sets her down before they reach the bed and begins divesting her of her clothes. Her jeans are soaked and a bitch to get out of, and Eda whines as Serkan struggles.

“Hurry, Serkan.”

“I’m trying,” he promises, but stops to press open mouthed kisses along her inner thigh. He doesn’t want to hurry. He wants to go slow, so this moment lasts as long as possible.

Finally, Eda is able to shimmy out of her jeans and she kicks them to the side before curling her fingers in the collar of Serkan’s shirt and pulling up. He obeys, standing, and she kisses him hungrily as her fingers find the buttons.

“Eda,” Serkan murmurs when she hurriedly shoves his pants down. “Please. Not so fast.”

She fixes him with a hard look and before she can even think of the words coming out of her mouth, she says, “No. I need you inside me.”

Serkan didn’t think his heart could beat any faster. Shoving his pants and boxers down, he backs Eda up until her legs are pressed against the bed. He’s so fucking ready to go, but he can’t help but tease her.

“How badly do you need me?” Serkan murmurs. He doesn’t let Eda answer before he presses his fingers between her legs and she gasps. “Oh. That badly, hmm?”

Eda nods.

“Tell me.”

She swallows, licking her lips. “I need you. So bad.”

“How long?”

“How...long?” Eda makes a choked sound as Serkan presses a finger inside her.

“How long have you needed me?”

“Since the...” she grinds down into his hand as a second finger joins the first. “Since the last time.”

  


Pulling his hand away, Serkan guides Eda onto the bed, onto her back, and settles her legs wide around him. She watches through hooded, glassy eyes as he takes himself in hand and runs the head along her folds.

“Fuck, Serkan,” Eda whines. “Fuck me, please.”

“Promise me this won’t be the last time.”

“I promise,” Eda nods furiously. “I promise. Please!”

Her plea lifts into a cry of pleasure as Serkan buries himself inside her. Hands gripping her arms, he hauls Eda up so she is straddling him, riding him, making all sorts of dirty little sounds as she takes him in.

“Serkan,” she breathes as his lips close over her breast. “Oh fuck.”

He pulls his lips away, but his fingers find her clit instead and Eda shrieks.

“Your body is mine,” he growls, and she nods.

“Say it.”

“My body is yours,” Eda repeats without hesitation. “My body is yours.”

“Only mine,” Serkan says.

“Yes, baby, only yours.”

“Only I get to touch you.”

Eda nods.

“Only I get to see you like this.”

She clenches around him.

“Only I get to make you come.”

“Only you,” Eda breathes. “Serkan, please make me come.”

Letting her fall back against the mattress, Serkan pulls Eda’s legs wide, settling over her. She presses a hand against the headboard, the other holding Serkan’s fingers against her clit as his hips piston against hers.

He can tell she’s getting close as she gets louder and it’s a damn good thing he moved to his own place because the last thing Serkan needs is for anyone but himself to hear her.

Eda cries out, high and breathy, and then with a strangled sound, goes silent as she falls apart.

Serkan can hardly move as Eda grips him so tightly, walls pulsing around him, and then he’s suddenly coming, too, emptying himself into her.

Parting her, Serkan presses his fingers more directly against Eda’s clit and manages to coax a second orgasm from her before she’s tilting her hips away, overwhelmed.

  


Later, she’ll act like this was all a mistake, like it didn’t mean what it does, but they both know they can’t escape the truth.

She is his and he is hers.  
Body, mind, and soul.

Always.


End file.
